This invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing repeating ##STR2## units in the polymer chain in which alkylphosphite substituents and other compatible substituents are attached to the phosphorus atom. More particularly, the invention relates to polyphosphazene copolymers containing alkylphosphite substituents and substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino and mercapto groups.
Polyphosphazene polymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in which various alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryloxy and substituted aryloxy groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Nitrogen-Phosphorus Compounds," Academic Press, New York, New York 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)," Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,515,688; 3,702,833; and 3,856,712.
However, none of the prior art of which applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene copolymers containing alkylphosphite substituents attached to the phosphorus atom or methods of preparing such copolymers.